


wrap your body around mine

by thatsformetoknow



Series: portfolio [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "sleepy shiro plus sick lance equals Hunk taking care of two toddlers", Fluff, HEALTHY poly relationship, M/M, Poly Relationship, anyway this is soft, but u dont need to read that lol, but u totally should #spon, cuddles and kisses and a shower together, idk what else to tag this with other than its the softest purest most wholesome content, in that au, lances boyfriends take care of him while hes sick, set after sunshine boys, sick lance fic, this is the absolute softest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance didn’t open his eyes as they entered the lab, but he could hear the worry in Hunk’s voice.“Is Lance okay?” He asked, coming over to them and gently brushing Lance’s hair off of his face.“He’s sick.” Shiro explained. “And he requires ‘cuddles from all angles’.”Lance gave a small tired nod in agreement. “S go to bed.” He said, blindly reaching out for Hunk who quickly took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.





	wrap your body around mine

**Author's Note:**

> basically im sick so i wrote a consolation fic for myself

Lance felt terrible. Honestly, he was surprised that they’d managed to get so far in space without one of them getting sick and as much as he was glad that it was him and not anyone else… he really, really didn’t know why it had to be him.

His boyfriends had let him sleep in late this morning, since Shiro hadn’t planned any morning training for them, and so Lance wasn’t sure where they were, but he’d stumbled up and out of bed, pulling on one of Hunk’s big cozy sweaters and a pair of underwear, before stumbling out their bedroom door and down the hall.

He’d found his way to the kitchen, hoping that Hunk would be there, though as he wasn’t cooking tonight he knew it was a slim chance. He sighed when he found it empty, going in anyway and opening a few of the cupboards, looking at the packaging on a few different products they’d picked up from various planets and eventually settling on one that seemed to be some sort of space hot chocolate. Lance really hoped it was space hot chocolate.

Hunk had found some sort of space kettle a few weeks ago (and promptly asked him what about it made it a space-kettle as opposed to a regular kettle; Lance didn’t know), and boiled it, opening the packet and trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do with it.

He wished someone was here to help him because really, he felt like collapsing onto the floor and just laying there until he felt better. Whether that be later today or not for a year. The floor seemed like a pretty good place to be. In the arms of his boyfriends in bed also seemed like a pretty good place to be, but then again, he didn’t know where either of them were, and he did know where the floor was. It was pretty easy to get to, too.

After fumbling with the packet for a bit and getting a cup out, Lance managed to make some sort of semblance of it, spilling the powder over the side, but most of it ended up in the cup… 

Upon tasting it, it was certainly not space hot chocolate. But it was warm, and soothing his throat a little, so he kept at it, leaning against the counter and sliding down until he hit the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and cradling the cup, eyes feeling heavy.

He really hadn’t felt this shitty in a while. 

He wasn’t really sure how long he was sat there for, but eventually he looked up with a start at the sound of a voice, realising he’d finished his drink.

“Why’re you sitting on the floor?” It was Keith. He tilted his head, looking at him sceptically.

“Just leave me here to die.” Lance mumbled, huffing as he tried to breathe through his nose, but still couldn’t.

“Wait, are you okay?” Keith asked, crouching down next to him and Lance glared at him.

“Fantastic.”

Keith looked at him for a long moment. “We should probably go to Coran.”

Lance made a small noise of disapproval. “M fine.”

Keith scoffed. “You’re not, now get up.” He said, offering him a hand, which Lance begrudgingly took, letting Keith pull him up and grumbling as Keith slung an arm around his waist after Lance began to sway on his feet.

He put his empty cup down on the side, carefully helping him to the med bay and sitting him down, going to look for Coran. They both came back after a few moments and Coran began examining him.

“What do you mean it’s an Altean sickness?” Lance grumbled. “Shouldn’t you, you know, be an Altean to get that?”

Coran smiled brightly and shook his head. “Oh no, nothing like that. It’s just a sickness that was very common on Altea. It’s only mildly contagious and should clear up after a quintant or so, but I’m afraid you will be out of action until then.”

Lance gave a small groan but nodded. “Yeah, yeah, okay…” 

Lance shot Keith a glare from where he’d backed away after Coran had said the word ‘contagious’ and Keith came back over.

“I’ll go and find Shiro, okay?” He said and Lance nodded, biting his lip. Shiro sounded like a really good idea right now.

Lance swung his legs on the chair as Coran hummed, going around the room and fiddling with various things, before bidding Lance a farewell and swift recovery and promptly leaving. Great, now he wouldn’t even have Coran to explain to Shiro.

It wasn’t long before Shiro came in, a worried frown etched onto his forehead as he rushed over to him.

“Lance, are you okay?” He asked and Lance gave a small sigh of relief, letting Shiro envelop him in his arms, practically melting against him.

“Sick.” He mumbled, burying his face into Shiro’s neck.

“Oh, baby.” Shiro said softly, scooping Lance up into his arms and kissing his forehead. “You wanna go back to bed?”

Lance gave a small sniff and nodded. “Where’s Hunk?” He asked softly.

“I think he’s down in the lab with Pidge, you wanna stop by there first?” He asked and Lance nodded, snuggling against his chest.

“I wanna be cuddled from all angles.” He mumbled, heavy eyes falling closed, letting Shiro carry him out of the room and towards the lab.

Shiro gave a gentle laugh, kissing his forehead again. “And so you will be.” He promised softly.

Lance didn’t open his eyes as they entered the lab, but he could hear the worry in Hunk’s voice.

“Is Lance okay?” He asked, coming over to them and gently brushing Lance’s hair off of his face.

“He’s sick.” Shiro explained. “And he requires ‘cuddles from all angles’.” 

Lance gave a small tired nod in agreement. “S go to bed.” He said, blindly reaching out for Hunk who quickly took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“I gotta go.” He said to Pidge, who made a noise of agreement.

“Don’t catch it.” She called. “And feel better, Lance.” 

Lance gave a small smile, nodding and making a small hum of agreement. Hopefully. He knew at least he’d feel better if he had his boyfriends holding him.

They all walked back to their room and Hunk pulled the covers back and Shiro carefully set Lance down.

“Clothes.” He mumbled, pulling Hunk’s sweater off of his head and throwing it somewhere, before lying down and reaching out for them.

“You want off?” Hunk asked softly and Lance nodded. 

Shiro and Hunk both quickly took their clothes off, leaving them all in their underwear, before climbing into bed on either side of Lance and wrapping themselves around him.

“That better, baby?” Shiro asked softly and Lance nodded.

“Better.” Lance nodded, eyes already closed. 

“What did Coran say, bug?”

Lance’s brows pinched as he tried to recall. “Uh… should only be like a day or two… and… oh. Maybe you should go.” He said sadly.

“Why?”

“S a little contagious.” 

“We’re not going anywhere, beautiful.” Shiro said softly, kissing his cheek. “We’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asked worriedly, he didn’t want them getting sick because of him. 

“Most definitely.” Hunk agreed, wrapping his arm around Lance tighter and he just knew that he and Shiro were doing that thing where they looked at each other and had a whole conversation with no words. He hated it.

“Okay…” Lance said softly, not wanting to admit the relief he felt, because he thought that if either of them left him right now, he might just break down crying. “But you can… if you want.”

“We don’t want, Lance.” 

Lance gave a small nod, snuggling down further, and it was only a few more moments before he was asleep.

He still felt terrible when he woke up, but at least this time he was warm and his boyfriends were holding him tightly, both curled around him and holding each other’s hand with their free ones.

It was very warm, Lance was very, very warm. He frowned; it was too warm, he was hot. He was really, really hot.

“Are you awake, buttercup?” Hunk asked in a gentle whisper and Lance made a small whining noise, nodding.

“Hot.” He said softly and Hunk quickly pulled back the cover, and Lance gave a soft sigh.

That was better. For a moment, because then he was cold. He whined again, trying to curl further into Hunk’s body heat. He hated this.

Hunk pulled the cover back up. “We should get you in the bath, sweet pea, you’re all over the place.”

“With me?” He asked softly, still not opening his eyes yet. 

Hunk nodded. “If you want, bug.”

“And Kashi, too?” 

“I’m not sure we’re all going to fit in the bath, but we can all get in the shower.”

“Is Kashi sleeping…?” Lance asked, frowning.

Shiro made a soft sleepy noise. “Mm… no…” He mumbled.

“Yes you were.” Hunk said with a soft laugh.

“Wasn’t.”

“Were. Now up, we’re getting in the shower.”

Shiro yawned, nuzzling against Lance, giving a soft sleepy sigh. 

Hunk rolled his eyes playfully, gathering Lance up into his arms and getting out of the bed, giving a small laugh at Shiro’s unhappy whine as he blindly reached out after him.

“Takashi, Lance is sick, you have no excuse.” Hunk said with a smile and Shiro huffed, cracking an eye open.

“Mm, fine, fine. I’m up.” He said, sitting up and stretching before getting up out of bed, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Shower, my love.” Hunk said with a soft laugh, turning his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s temple.

Shiro nodded, kissing Hunk’s cheek and then Lance’s forehead, heading into the bathroom and switching on the shower.

“I think operation get Shiro a rest is back in action, bug.” Hunk said softly and Lance nodded.

“Cuddles ‘n naps.” Lance said, nuzzling the underside of Hunk’s jaw.

“Cuddles and naps.” Hunk agreed, carefully setting Lance down and helping him out of his underwear, taking his own off and wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist, helping him into the shower and waiting for Shiro.

“It’s a little cramped.” Shiro said with a soft smile as he joined them.

“We’ve done it before, though.” Hunk said, and Lance nodded.

“I want a kiss…” He whined softly, but pushed Hunk away when he went to give him one.

“No! I’ll get you sick.” He protested.

“Bug… I think if you’re going to get us sick, then you’re going to get us sick.”

Lance pouted. “No, I’m not gonna risk it. Kiss each other instead.” 

Hunk gave a gentle laugh, gently cupping Shiro’s head and pulling him in, pressing their lips together.

Shiro blew Lance a kiss as they parted and Lance gave a small laugh.

“Thank you.” He said and then Hunk kissed his temple, reaching to get the soap, wetting it and lathering it into his hands before carefully massaging it over Lance’s skin.

“Me too, next?” Shiro asked with a small pout and Hunk pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“You’re such a baby when you’re sleepy, Takashi.” He said with an affectionate smile. “But yes, you too.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m the sick one.” 

Shiro stuck his tongue back out at him and Lance giggled. 

“I don’t wanna be sick.” Lance said with a small sigh as Hunk finished soaping him and moved to lather the soap over Shiro’s body.

“I know, baby.” Shiro said softly, leaning over to kiss his forehead, taking his chance as Lance closed his eyes to catch his lips.

“Takashi!” Lance squeaked, glaring at him.

Shiro smiled at him unapologetically. “I can’t help wanting to kiss you.”

“If you get sick now it’s your fault.” Lance glared.

“I think I’ll take my chances.” Shiro said softly, kissing him again and Lance didn’t have it in him to push him away.

He did however, push Hunk away when he went to do the same.

“Nu uh! I am _not_ taking care of _two_ sick boyfriends. Someone needs to help me take care of Takashi when he gets sick. I can’t take care of both of you!”

Hunk huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Okay, buttercup, let me wash your hair.”

Lance gave a soft contented sigh as Hunk massaged the shampoo into his hair, eyes closing as he leant into the touch.

“You’re like a cat.” Shiro said with a small laugh and Lance jabbed him in the side. “That was mean, baby.”

Lance just smiled at him and blew him a kiss. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you do.” Shiro rolled his eyes and Lance pouted.

“I dooooo.”

“Mmmmhm.”

“Hunkkkk, tell Kashi I love him.” Lance whined, pouting harder.

“Sleepy Shiro plus sick Lance equals Hunk taking care of two toddlers, got it.” Hunk deadpanned. 

“Huuuuuunk.” Lance whined. 

“I’m being serious, bug.” Hunk said, trying not to laugh as Lance pouted and frowned.

“Kashiii….” Lance whined softly, looking up at Shiro with big eyes. 

“I know.” Shiro said, shaking his head sadly, before wrapping his arms around Lance and burying his face in his neck. 

“I love you.”

“I love _you_.” Shiro said softly back, pressing soft kisses along the curve of his neck. 

“No sex while Lance is sick.” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow and Lance spluttered.

“We’re not having sex!” He yelped. “Is Takashi not allowed to kiss my neck without it leading to sex?”

Hunk snorted. “I’m just saying; I know you two, and you’re constantly horny and yes, normally any sort of kissing leads to sex.” 

“Shut up.” Lance flushed.

Hunk grinned, carefully washing the shampoo out of Lance’s hair and conditioning it. 

“You want yours done too, my love?” Hunk asked Shiro softly.

“It’s okay, I already washed it today.”

Hunk nodded. “Okay, you wanna get back in bed, buttercup?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Cuddles.”

Hunk got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and then getting one for Shiro, wrapping Lance up in his and carrying him back into the bedroom, carefully drying him off. 

After drying off, they clambered back into bed, wrapping themselves up in eachother and the blankets.

“You. Sleep.” Lance said to Shiro who pouted. “You’re tired, did you sleep bad last night?”

Shiro gave a small shrug. “Not… the best.” He admitted softly. 

“Baby…” Lance said softly, gently stroking his fingers over his cheek. 

“It’s fine, Lance.”

“Do you wanna go in the middle?”

“You’re sick, you should be in the middle.” Shiro said softly, curling himself around Lance and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

“Lance, baby.” Shiro said with a smile. “I love you, and I love that you are so selfless, but please, let us take care of you while you’re sick?”

Lance looked at him for a long moment before smiling softly and kissing his forehead. “Okay. I love you too.” He added after a moment.

“Get some sleep, little one.” Hunk said softly, arm over Lance’s waist and gently stroking over Shiro’s hand. “And you, hm? Both of you.”

Shiro made a small sleepy noise of affirmation and Lance nodded.

“I love you, baby.” He said softly, looking at Hunk and Hunk smiled softly.

“I love you too, bug. I love both of you so much.”

Lance smiled, eyes closing as he nestled himself down between them.

“You’ll feel better when you wake up.” He said softly and Lance gave a small nod. “And I’ll cook you something nice for dinner.”

“You will?” Lance asked.

“Of course I will.”

“Mm, you’re the best.” He said, nuzzling him and then frowning.

“What is it?”

“Do you… Do you think you’ll get sick from just one kiss?”

Hunk was quiet for a moment but then Lance felt his lips covering his own. “I think I’m willing to take that risk.” He said gently, pressing another few soft kisses against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
